Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a device and an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus is proposed to include a sound absorber to absorb driving noise of various types of drive units generated during image formation. For example, an image forming apparatus employs, as a sound absorber, a Helmholtz resonator that includes a cavity (resonant space) having a certain degree of volume and a communication portion communicating the cavity with an exterior space An exterior member of an apparatus body has a dual structure of an exterior wall and an interior wall to form the cavity in a space between the exterior wall and the interior wall.